Ruby
|age= |status=Deceased |job=*Witch (formerly) *Double-Agent |alias=Kristy |species=*Human (originally) *Demon |gender=Female |hair color= |eye color= |family= |vessel = *Blonde Vessel (formerly) *Temporary Vessel (briefly) *Maid Vessel (briefly) *Brunette Vessel |loyalty = *Astaroth (when human) *Lilith *Lucifer *Winchester Family (feigned) *Alastair (formerly, unwillingly) |actor=*Katie Cassidy *Genevieve Cortese *Anna Williams *Michelle Hewitt-Williams |firstappeared=The Magnificent Seven |lastappeared=Sympathy for the Devil}} Ruby, formerly known as Kirsty, was a character on The CW's Supernatural. She débuts in the first episode of the third season. She is portrayed by starring cast member Katie Cassidy, guest star Genevieve Cortese and co-stars Anna Williams & Michelle Hewitt-Williams. History Becoming Demon Around the time of the Black Plague in Europe in 1350, Ruby is a human who sells her Soul to the Demon who would later possess Tammi Benton. In exchange, the demon teaches her Witchcraft. Ruby goes to Hell and eventually becomes a demon herself after centuries of torture. She also adopts the demon faith and becomes a worshipper of Lucifer. Ruby is meant to serve as a member of the army of demons Azazel has released from the Devil's Gate in Wyoming. However, when Azazel is killed by Dean Winchester, she is tasked with a secret undercover operation by Lilith (the new leader of the demon army) instead, one that pits her against her fellow soldiers: when 65 of the 66 Seals have been broken, Ruby has to get Sam Winchester to kill Lilith in order to break the last seal and free Lucifer. The Winchesters Ruby is among the hundred or more Demons seen escaping Hell through the open Devil's Gate in this episode; like the other demons, she appears as Demon Smoke. Ruby secures an ancient Demon-Killing Knife of the Kurds with which to defend herself and her charge from other demons, and begins following Sam and killing demons who try to kill him to neutralize him as a competitor for leadership of the army. Ruby follows Sam and Bobby as they track down the Seven Deadly Sins. Sam senses somebody watching him, but she seemingly vanishes whenever he turns to see who it is. While Bobby, Dean, and Tamara are fighting off Sloth, Lust, and Wrath, the other demons (Pride, Gluttony, and Greed) target Sam. When Pride starts strangling Sam, Ruby steps in and attacks the demons with a knife, killing Gluttony and Greed on her own and killing Pride with Sam's help. Stunned, Sam asks who she is, but she only says that she's "the girl who just saved your ass." She tells Sam that she'll see him around and in the process reveals to Sam that she knows who he is. She walks away and has already disappeared by the time Sam goes to look for her. Ruby drops in on Sam unexpectedly as he researches ways to save Dean's Soul. She identifies herself as a fellow Hunter and talks with Sam about his past and his destiny; this sets Sam on a path to research more about his mother, Mary Winchester. Disturbed to find out all of his mother's friends are dead, Sam demands to know exactly who Ruby is. Ruby reveals that she is a demon and claims that Sam fascinates her. Ruby tells Sam that she is in the pursuit of knowledge for her own ends and is "on his side." The episode ends with her offering Sam a deal - he works with her to find out more about his destiny and she helps him save Dean's soul from the Crossroads Demon. Sam tells Dean about Ruby turning out to be a demon. Dean is angry that Sam didn't exorcise her as soon as he found out, but Sam defends his sparing her and admits that she offered to help him save Dean from his deal. Dean believes that Ruby is just lying to Sam and using his love for Dean against him, but Sam insists that they can use her to get information on the demons they are battling. Ruby comes to Bobby while he is working on the Colt. Bobby shoots her with it, but with no effect. Ruby offers to help Bobby make it work, and they succeed. When Bobby brings the Colt to a hunt Dean and Sam are on, Ruby follows and urges Sam to take the gun and take action. Awhile after Sam kills two demons with the Colt, he and Ruby argue - Ruby threatens to take the Colt from Sam and give it to someone else who'll use it; Sam threatens Ruby with the Colt. They come to a truce again when Ruby reminds Sam that if he kills her, she can't help him save Dean's soul. She refers to herself as "the little fallen Angel" on Sam's shoulder. When Sam threatens the crossroads demon with the Colt, the crossroads demon realizes that Ruby must have fixed it and comments disparagingly on the problems Ruby is causing her. Ruby warns Sam and Dean away from the town where they are investigating a coven of Witches. She tells them a demon is present that will come after Sam. Dean tries to shoot her with the Colt, but Sam intervenes. When Dean is attacked by a force that causes him to bled internally, Ruby saves him with a witch's potion. When Tammi is about to kill Sam and Dean, Ruby appears and at first acts as if she is on Tammi's side, but then tries to kill Tammi with her knife. Tammi reveals Ruby was once a witch who sold her soul to her. After Dean manages to kill Tammi with Ruby's knife, she tells him all demons were originally human, but during their time in hell they lose all trace of their humanity, but she has retained some of hers and wants to help humans. Ruby reveals to Dean that she can't save him from hell, but that she needs his help to prepare Sam to fight the demons after he is gone. While the boys are under siege from demons while in a police station, Ruby shows up, able to get in through a salt line damaged unwittingly by the deputy. She tells them that demons are from Lilith, Sam's demonic rival from "the west," and tries to convince Sam that the solution is a spell she knows that will "vaporize" all demons within radius - including herself. However the spell requires the sacrifice of a virgin. Nancy volunteers but Dean is vehemently against the plan, instead he convinces Sam that they need to just open the doors and fight off the hoard themselves. Exasperated, Ruby leaves. After the boys have escaped, seemingly victorious over the demons, Ruby turns up at their motel room and tells them to turn on the television, where they find out that everyone left in the police station was killed by Lilith. When Dean says that they have tried and failed everything to get him out of his deal, Sam says that they haven't tried taking Ruby up on her offer to help them save Dean and suggests that they summon her to hear what she has to say. His hopes are dashed when Dean reveals that Ruby had told him in private that she cannot actually save him. They do not summon her and she does not appear in the episode. In a last-ditch attempt to save Dean from his deal, Sam summons Ruby against Dean's wishes in order to attain her knife to use to kill Lilith. Ruby admits that she has known all along that Dean's contract is held by Lilith and that she had meant to keep this information from Sam until she was sure that he was desperate enough to listen to her plan; she tells him that she has never actually lied to him. Advising him not to go up against Lilith with her knife alone, Ruby tells Sam that he contains the power necessary to defeat Lilith and in doing so save Dean, and tries to convince him to accept her help so that she can teach him how to use this power in time to save Dean. However, she gets embroiled in a heated argument with Dean, who believes that she is tricking Sam and trying to get him to turn evil, culminating in Dean hitting her. An enraged Ruby then attacks both him and Sam, but during the struggle, is lured into a devil's trap by Dean, who also steals her knife. Ruby becomes increasingly furious as she is left in the devil's trap, and screams that since Dean is apparently too stupid to live for not listening to her, he deserves to go to Hell and that she wishes she could be there to see him be tortured and hear him scream. Ruby eventually escapes the devil's trap through unknown means and tracks the boys to the house where Lilith is tormenting a family. Ruby wants to take her knife and leave with Sam to cut her losses, insisting that it is too late and there is no hope for Dean now, but is forced to join them in fleeing into the house when Lilith's demons appear and give chase. On entering the house, Ruby, Sam, and Dean find the little girl Lilith was possessing is human again. Sam turns to Ruby for help again, but she says it is too late to master his powers in time to save Dean. As the Hellhound come for Dean, the boys barricade themselves in a room. Dean, who is able to see the true face of demons, realizes that the woman formerly possessed by Ruby is now possessed by Lilith, who says that she has sent Ruby "far, far away." After Lilith leaves Ruby's host, the latter falls to the floor beside Dean, lifeless. Possessing a New Host Ruby, now possessing a secretary, is shown meeting Sam again for the first time since Dean's death. She and another demon overpower him when he walks into his motel room, drunk. She reclaims her knife from Sam and tells him that she had been in a particularly "nasty" part of Hell before Lilith released her on the condition that she find and kill Sam. Ruby goes back on her deal by killing the demon with her instead. Frustrated by Sam's unresponsive behavior, she describes how she has been tortured by an angry Lilith for helping him and all the risks and sacrifices she has made just to get back to him. However, he is unmoved; once she admits she can't save Dean's soul from Hell, he orders her to get out of the woman she is possessing and leave him alone. She depossesses the secretary, but then possesses a coma patient—a Jane Doe whose soul has already left her body and crossed-over—who has just been taken off life-support and returns to Sam in this more acceptable meatsuit. Ruby tells Sam that she heard Lilith planning something "apocalyptic-big" in Hell and offers to teach him everything she knows—including how to use his powers—so that he can take revenge on Lilith, but only if he promises to be both patient and sober; he readily accepts. He is unsuccessful at first in exorcising demons, and becomes even more despairing. Ruby tells him that she remembers how it feels to lose a loved one and that the pain of losing Dean will get better with time, then seduces him. Soon afterward, Sam finds omens that he believes will lead him to Lilith. Ruby tries to stop him, warning him that Lilith will kill him instead of the other way around and telling him that this isn't what Dean would want, but he threatens to kill her own knife to stop her from interfering anymore. Sam walks into a trap and is attacked by two of Lilith's minions. Luckily, Ruby has followed him there and she rescues him by killing one demon with her knife. She is overpowered by the second demon, who taunts her about the torments she will go through once she's taken back to Hell. Much to Ruby's surprise, Sam saves her by successfully using his powers for the first time in exorcising the second demon. Dean and Bobby find Ruby with Sam in his motel room but don't recognize her, as she is now possessing a different girl. She pretends not to recognize them either, first acting as though they are delivering a pizza she ordered and then asking if Sam and Dean are "together" after Sam pulls Dean into a hug. She gets dressed and leaves after telling Sam to call her; when he calls her Kathy to keep Dean and Bobby from finding out who she is, she feigns disappointment and "corrects" him, saying that her name is Kristy. The state of Sam and Ruby's dress (or lack thereof) and the bra Dean finds left behind in the room hints that they have started up a sexual relationship while Dean was gone. However, Sam lies to Dean by telling him that Ruby hasn't come back since Dean's death. Ruby turns up again at the diner where Sam discovers a number of dead Demons and one blinded survivor. After Sam Exorcises the survivor through sheer concentration, Ruby walks up to him and comments that he is getting more adept at using his psychic powers. She tells him that she has no idea what's going on with the other demons nor with Dean's miraculous return. She rejects his suggestion that a demon pulled Dean out of Hell, telling him that no demon—not even Lilith—is powerful enough to pull a Soul from Hell and return it to its body so easily; it must be something she has never seen before. Ruby asks if Sam is going to tell Dean about what they've been doing. She is unimpressed with his reply when he says he just needs time, and warns him that Dean will find out soon and he'll be angry if Sam doesn't tell him himself. Although she personally dislikes Dean, she acknowledges how important the brothers' bond is to Sam and suggests that she step back so that she doesn't get in-between them. Sam, however, insists that they keep going, even though he still isn't completely certain of Ruby's trustworthiness. Ruby appears to Sam when he is off on his own to get Dean food. Since the previous episode, she has heard rumors that Dean was saved by an Angel. She asks Sam if that's true. He thinks so, and Ruby suddenly decides to leave. Sam stops her and asks what's wrong and she explains that angels will kill her just for being a demon, even though she's helping them in the war against Lilith. She tells Sam that she doesn't know much else about angels; she's never met one and she's never wanted to, seeing as how she's terrified of them. Ruby warns Sam to watch out and then takes her leave. Ruby appears briefly at the beginning of the episode when she drives up to Sam and Dean's motel room at night and lets Sam into her car for a secret rendezvous while Dean is asleep. She asks if he is ready, which he confirms. Ruby oversees Sam using his demonic powers to exorcise a demon they captured when he refuses to divulge Lilith's location and taunts Sam about the shady things he is doing with Ruby. As Sam is untying the demon's still-living meatsuit, Ruby is pleased to learn that Sam's powers have advanced further so that he can now exorcise demons without headaches. When Dean confronts the couple on having witnessed Sam using his powers, he demands to know who she (Ruby) is, prompting Ruby to greet him in a familiar manner and making Dean realize who she is. Ruby is almost killed by Dean with her own knife, but Sam saves her life when he intervenes and takes her knife from Dean. She takes advantage of Dean's being distracted by seizing him by the neck and slamming him up against a wall, only reluctantly releasing him when Sam demands that she does. Sam then has her leave to help the meatsuit from earlier out to the car and take him to a hospital. Later, Dean is angry enough at Sam for using his powers that he tells him to go fight demons with Ruby instead of with him. When he tells Sam that she has tricked him into using his powers, Sam defends his choice by saying that he has saved more people's lives with them than he and Dean could in a year; Dean isn't so sure that this isn't just what Ruby wants Sam to think. At the end of the episode, having seen what the Rugaru Jack Montgomery went through, Sam chooses to stop with "everything" he has been doing with Ruby, seeing that his powers are like playing with fire. Ruby informs Sam and Dean that a woman called Anna Milton is being pursued by demons. Once they find her, she returns to tell them that they have to go immediately because a powerful demon (Alastair) has followed them, but her arguing with Dean delays them until it is too late to flee. She tells Sam to use his powers to exorcise Alastair right away before he kills them all, and is horrified when they have no effect. While Dean fights Alastair, Ruby takes Anna and the two of them vanish, causing Dean to suspect that she used them to find Anna and then kidnapped her for nefarious purposes. Sam doesn't believe it and Dean asks him why he trusts her, leading Sam to explain how she helped him while Dean was in Hell. After he finishes, Ruby turns up in person, possessing a maid at the motel where Sam and Dean are, to convey the address Anna is as well as a warning that demons are closing in on them. She then leaves and rejoins Anna, possessing the Jane Doe once more. Ruby receives a hesitant thank-you from Dean (for keeping Sam safe while he was dead) with ill grace. Believing that more demons are on their way for Anna, Ruby is annoyed when she realizes that Sam and Dean lost her knife to Alastair, only for her irritation to turn into shock and fear when they are confronted by Castiel and Uriel instead. Uriel shows intense disgust at Ruby's presence, confirming her fear that angels wouldn't care that she is on their side. Uriel takes Ruby out of the fight at the beginning of the episode before it even starts. When Anna repels him and Castiel with an Angel Banishing Sigil drawn in her own blood, Dean helps Ruby up and she goes to check on Sam, who has been knocked unconscious by Castiel. Afterward, Ruby can be seen patching up Anna's slit wrists, and the group leaves the cabin to take refuge at Bobby's House, though Ruby is unable to enter the Panic Room because it is demon-proofed. She gives everyone Hex Bags that will hide them from both demons and Angels. After Anna remembers that she is an angel who had torn out her own Grace, Ruby appears to Sam when he is researching where Anna's grace is now. She apologizes to him for getting him and Dean involved in a confrontation that can only end in their deaths, telling him that it's like getting between Mothra and Godzilla. She also admits that she is more scared that Alastair is involved in hunting Anna than that the angels are. Since Sam won't agree to just leave Anna to fend for herself as Ruby suggests, she urges him to use his powers to get rid of Alastair, telling him that he could get exorcise Alastair easily if he hadn't let his abilities get "flabby." However, Sam refuses to "tone up" and says that he's not doing that anymore, which frustrates Ruby. She still joins him, Dean, Sam, and Anna in traveling to Union, Kentucky to retrieve Anna's grace, but when they find out that it is already gone, Ruby is further frustrated, as Anna can't regain her powers and protect them now and they still have to deal with both angels and demons coming after them. Ruby goes to a crossroads, where she burns her own hex bag, letting Alastair find her. Faced with his disdain about her protecting an angel, she tells him that even though she is a traitor to Hell, she never wanted to be in this situation. She offers to make a deal with him: she will trade him Anna if he will let her and the Winchesters go. She is taken prisoner by his minions instead, and he spends the rest of the night torturing her with her own knife. When he finally lets her speak to tell him where Anna is, she tells him that she won't tell him because then he would just kill her; however, she is willing to lead him and his minions directly to Anna if he lets her off the torture rack. When they get there to find Castiel and Uriel already there, Alastair's side gets into a fight with the angels and the still badly-injured Ruby is left to crawl out of the way. After the fight ends with Anna an angel again and both her and Alastair gone, it is revealed that Ruby had gone to Alastair with the Winchesters' approval to bring him and his demons to Anna as part of Sam's plan to bring the demons and angels together to get them to fight each other; it is implied that Ruby had actually unknowingly given Sam the idea for this plan with her "Godzilla vs. Mothra" comment. It had taken Ruby longer than any of them had expected to get Alastair there because of how long Alastair had spent torturing her, and so she almost got the demons there too late for the plan to work. Ruby accuses Sam of wasting time - thirty-four of the seals have been broken. Sam says that he doesn't know where the seals are or how to stop them from being broken. Ruby counters that he needs to go after the source of the problem - Lilith. Sam refuses and Ruby leaves. Later, Sam has a conversation with Dean in which Dean says he doesn't see that he and Sam could have a happy future. This leads Sam to rejoining Ruby and the hunt for Lilith. Ruby does not appear physically, but Dean redials the last number on Sam's phone and her voice is heard first greeting Sam, then asking if he's there when "Sam" doesn't answer her. Dean hangs up without saying anything. Earlier in the episode, Sam was discussing a lack of demonic omens with Ruby on the phone, ending with both promising to keep looking and Sam telling her would be calling her soon. Sam and Dean are heading to meet Ruby, who has some leads on Lilith, when Castiel and Uriel kidnap Dean so he can interrogate Alastair. When Ruby arrives, she is displeased with the prospect of getting involved with Angels again, especially because she sees no reason for them to interfere with Dean interrogating Alastair when it seems that Sam is only concerned about Dean's psychological well-being. After he reveals that his real problem with it is that Dean wouldn't be strong enough to get the necessary information from Alastair, however, Ruby goes along with it and casts a spell to locate Dean. She reassures Sam that he can have "it" and that it's okay, kissing him before she cuts her inner-arm open with a knife from her ankle sheath and has him drink her blood—the source of his growing powers and abilities. While Sam is too busy feeding to look at her expression, Ruby smirks to herself, still petting his hair and telling him that it's okay. Ruby meets up with Sam after he escapes from Bobby's Panic Room. After letting him feed on her, Ruby tells Sam there are only two or three seals left to be broken. She says only "Lucifer's first" can break the final seal - and that is Lilith. This renews Sam's desire to kill Lilith. She says she has a lead on a demon close to Lilith who is nearby. As they prepare to leave, Dean arrives and tries to kill Ruby, but Sam stops him. Ruby leaves as the brothers start to argue. Death Following Sam and Dean's fight in the preceding episode, Ruby tries to reassure Sam, but he insists that they concentrate on killing Lilith as quickly as possible. Ruby takes him to the demon possessing Cindy McClellan and helps him capture her. The demon reveals that Lilith will be at St. Mary's Convent at midnight the following day and begs for death, but Ruby stops Sam from killing the other demon, as Ruby says that they need her alive to harvest her blood for Sam to drink (in addition to Ruby's own blood) so that he will become powerful enough to kill Lilith. When the demon relinquishes control to her meatsuit (or at least pretends to) and makes Sam hesitant to go through with it, Ruby pressures Sam to do it anyway, but it is only when Sam listens to a hurtful voicemail left by Dean and altered by Zachariah (or possibly Ruby herself) that he agrees to it at the last minute. Ruby, toying with a knife as she waits for Sam to make his decision, smiles to herself when she hears the voicemail being played; as Sam's back is turned, he doesn't notice her smile now anymore than he did in 4.16 On the Head of a Pin. With Sam's permission, Ruby bleeds Cindy dry, kills both her and the demon, and supplies Sam with all the blood she drained from Cindy. Ruby accompanies Sam as he kills Lilith's minions and then confronts Lilith herself. When Dean arrives, Ruby smirks at him and telekinetically locks him out to prevent him from interfering. When Dean starts to get through to Sam with his yells, Ruby screams at Sam to hurry up and kill Lilith, which he eventually does. At first, Ruby is stunned that Sam actually managed to kill Lilith, then grows jubilant because—as she reveals to an appalled Sam—Lilith's death was the last seal and they have just set Lucifer free. She explains that she has secretly been working for Lilith all along to free Lucifer (something only Lilith herself knew), and basks in her success after all that she has gone through in bringing this about, declaring herself the best, most loyal demon. Her exuberance fades when Sam tries to kill her for her treachery with his powers. Sam accuses her of "poisoning" him with demon blood, but she tells him that the choices he has made all year have been all him; she only laid out the possibilities and he chose the "right" way each time. She tries to convince Sam that Lucifer's freedom is a good thing and they will be rewarded. She also starts to tell Sam why he was the only one who could bring this about but is interrupted when Dean finally breaks in and charges towards her. Ruby turns to confront him, taunting him that it's too late, only to get caught off-guard when Sam grabs her from behind and holds her in place as Dean stabs her with her own knife. She chokes in pain as a vengeful Dean twists the knife and continues stabbing her, prolonging her agony before he finally removes the knife and she dies. Ruby's corpse is briefly visible on the floor of St. Mary's Convent before Lucifer's light grows too bright to see anything else. Appearances *"Sin City" *"Bedtime Stories" *"Malleus Maleficarum" *"Jus in Bello" *"No Rest for the Wicked" Season 4 *"Lazarus Rising" *"Are You There God? It's Me, Dean Winchester" *"In the Beginning" *"Metamorphosis" *"I Know What You Did Last Summer" *"Heaven and Hell" *"Criss Angel Is a Douchebag" *"Sex and Violence" *"Death Takes A Holiday" *"On the Head of a Pin" *"The Rapture" *"When the Levee Breaks" *"Lucifer Rising" Season 5 *"Sympathy for the Devil" *"Fallen Idols" *"Changing Channels" *"The Real Ghostbusters" *"Sam, Interrupted" *"The Devil You Know" Season 6 *"The French Mistake" Season 8 *"Southern Comfort" *"Sacrifice" Season 12 *"Mamma Mia" }} Trivia Production Notes *Series creator Eric Kripke had intended from the beginning that Ruby would be evil. *Ruby was described incorrectly in press releases in order to preserve plot twists and/or tease the fans: before her third season introduction and the revelation of her demonic nature, she was described as a hunter more skilled than Sam or Dean, and described as a waitress named Kristy who was a love interest for Sam for Season Four. *Ruby's third season actress, Katie Cassidy, originally auditioned for the role of Bela Talbot. Ironically, Lauren Cohan, Bela's actress, had originally auditioned for the role of Ruby. *Cassidy was let go in Season 4 because of budgetary reasons. At first, the writers planned for Ruby to take on a new host every few episodes for Season 4. Genevieve Cortese played the first of what was supposed to be many incarnations. *Jared has stated in interviews his belief that Sam was in love with Ruby. Behind the Scenes *Cortese married Sam's actor, Jared Padalecki. References Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Demons Category:Deceased Characters Category:Starring Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Witches